A number of efforts have been made to evaluate nystagmus conditions. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0016754 provides a camera to track eye movement as well as a display to attempt to have a subject attempt to follow a visual pattern with their eye. Eye movement can then be evaluated relative to a baseline movement to indicate whether there appears to be an abnormal movement of the eye and thus an impairment of the subject.
Patents such as U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005//0110950 utilizes sophisticated schemes for identifying pupil movement and location based on an array positioning system apparently evaluated at extremely short intervals. Other have attempted to evaluate nystagmus utilizing various techniques such as by overlaying images and/or other techniques.
The applicant believes that there remains a need for an improved and/or cost effective way of evaluating nystagmus which can be implemented for either entertainment or for more technical uses such as for providing an estimated blood alcohol content, or identifying other medical conditions such as Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, fetal alcohol syndrome disorder, attention deficit hyperactive disorder, schizophrenia, autism, Tourette's Syndrome, progressive supranuclear palsy, alcohol or drug induced impairment, etc.